


lust

by kimdabhyun21



Series: (G)I-DLE one shots/short stories [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdabhyun21/pseuds/kimdabhyun21
Summary: Seo Soojin is a resident playgirl.What happens if she gets involved with Yeh Shuhua, the girlfriend of the school's most popular cheerleader, Cho Miyeon?Shuhua is the class president, and co captain of the soccer team. What if the nicest people are really the most devilish?
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: (G)I-DLE one shots/short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	lust

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of the song "LUST" by Chase Atlantic, a band I highly recommend to check out!
> 
> yuyeon, as well as a love triangle/square
> 
> also my smut is pretty bad so i'm sorry ab that but i wanted to try something different lmao

_"I need you, Soojin! Please!" Shuhua whimpered, as Soojin kissed her neck slowly, eliciting small whimpers of approval as she marked the girl up nicely._

_Yeh Shuhua was like a drug, and Seo Soojin knew that. Unfortunately, she was now addicted._

_"What do you need, darling?" Soojin asked softly, as Shuhua gasped out, Soojin's hands hovering over the band of her pants as she squirmed a little, with Soojin finding the action cute._

_Maybe she had fallen in too deep, perhaps._

_"I need you to fuck me, Jin. Please, for me." Shuhua looked at her with complete submission, and Soojin suddenly couldn't hold it anymore. She needed the girl, and she needed her **now.**_

_"Be a good girl for me, will you?" Soojin rasped, as Shuhua nodded in her haze, her mind already clouded just by the feeling of Soojin's hands roaming all over her body._

_"You look so fuckable." Soojin voiced out, as she unclasped Shuhua's bra, discarding it to 'god knows where', as she immediately sucked on Shuhua's breasts, nipping the skin lightly with her teeth as she held the other with her hand, rubbing it harshly._

_"Oh shit, Soojin!" Shuhua breathed out, reveling under her as Soojin worked her magic as the school's resident playgirl._

_Soojin allowed her mouth to move lower, sucking marks all the way down her torso: those would for sure leave marks, but right now, Shuhua didn't care. All she wanted was the older girl to fuck her senseless._

_Soojin could almost laugh. Here she was, someone who had more bodies than you could count, fucking the class president, one of the nerdiest girls in the entire grade. Something about Shuhua made her heart race, and she wasn't sure what it was._

_Maybe it was how her pale perfect skin left the prettiest marks, or maybe it was the sinful sounds she made as Soojin kissed further and further down her body, reaching her most sensitive area, as she tore her underwear down roughly, making the younger girl cry out when she stuck her tongue through her folds._

_Maybe it was the way that Shuhua was so, so submissive, and allowed the older girl to fuck her until she was limping the next day, or perhaps it was the way Shuhua stuck her hands in Soojin's hair as the older girl sucked on her clit nicely._

_Whatever it was, Soojin couldn't get enough of it----her scent was intoxicating----she would never get tired of Shuhua, not ever._

_"Ah, stop teasing, please!" Shuhua cried out, her mind was a mess from the pleasure she felt._

_Without warning, Soojin stuck two fingers inside the younger girl, holding onto her hips as she pounded her roughly, said pale girl crying out in pleasure, her moans were rhythmic, matching every thrust that Soojin made._

_Soojin fucking loved it._

_"You take it so well, Shuhua." Soojin grunted, adding in another two fingers as Shuhua felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, her hands now on Soojin's arm as she felt the older girl use her as she pleases._

_"Ugh, unnie!" Shuhua cried out, as Soojin watched her mouth hang open._

_Her hair was all over the place, her skin was a flushed pink, as hand prints and hickies marked her torso, Soojin's hand still pistoning inside her roughly as she observed the younger girl who's mind was practically mush._

_She found Shuhua so beautiful. She didn't know what she was feeling, was it love or was it lust? She didn't want to care, however, as she groaned, watching Shuhua cum all over her hand, her breathing jagged as she moaned loudly for one last time, with Soojin helping her ride out her release._

_"Thank you Jin. I'll pay you next time, I promise." Shuhua whispered, before she fell asleep in Soojin's bed._

_The older girl watched her as she slept, wondering why she was feeling the urge to cuddle Shuhua, to tell her she was worth it and that she loved her._

_"i love you." Soojin whispered, as she fell asleep next to her._

+++

"Did you just blank out for my entire story?" Yuqi complained, as Soojin shook her head, trying to adjust quickly before Yuqi noticed.

"No, I listened!" Soojin countered, although they both knew she didn't.

"What did I say, then?" Yuqi raised her eyebrows, sighing when Soojin returned her with a frown.

"You need to get over her, unnie. She has a girlfriend." Yuqi slumped in her chair, as Soojin scoffed.

"Minnie likes Miyeon too, Qi. I'm not the only one here." Soojin retorted, as Yuqi rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't have anything to do with you, only everything to do with Minnie unnie's obviously depleted sleep and mental health. You don't want to fall too deep like her unnie, there's no way out." Yuqi warned, but Soojin couldn't listen.

She wasn't stupid. She knew Shuhua didn't love her, and she knew that this whole 'friends with benefits' deal that they had going on wouldn't work; it never does.

She didn't care, though. She couldn't care, not when Shuhua's cries were music to her ears, and the singer in her would kill for such a timber and vibrato. She couldn't care when Shuhua looked at her with hooded eyes and rough hands. She couldn't care, not even when it was tearing her apart that Shuhua didn't actually love her.

"I'll be fine, Yuqi. I'm able to draw the line, don't worry." Soojin said rhetorically, as they both knew the answer to that question.

"What did I miss here?" Soyeon slammed her lunch bag onto the table, as Yuqi smiled brightly, her mood turned upwards just by the presence of the older girl.

"Just Soojin being an asshole and not listening to my amazing stories." Yuqi answered her, as the two other girls let out hearty laughs, Soojin's inner turmoil disappearing for a second there.

"It's not my fault that you're more boring than my history teacher." Soojin responded, fist bumping Soyeon as Yuqi pouted.

"Mrs. Lee is fun!" Yuqi tried, as Soyeon sighed.

"Babe, she's boring, just give it a rest." Yuqi huffed, as Soyeon laughed at her girlfriend's demise.

"We're here, fuckers!" Shuhua shouted, as Soojin's attention was immediately turned towards her, specifically the way her hand intertwined perfectly with Miyeon's.

Soojin wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't even have it in her. Not when it was her fault anyways.

"Where is Minnie?" Miyeon asked, almost to a psychic capability as Minnie slumped over towards the table, her eyes dark and heavy as she sat down next to Soojin, not daring to even go near Miyeon.

Yuqi watched as Miyeon's gaze lingered on Minnie for way too long, and as Shuhua winked boldly at Soojin who quickly looked away. 

_"The only stable ones here are Soyeon and me, damn."_ Yuqi thought; her girlfriend was too encaptured in a conversation with Miyeon about the football game happening that weekend.

"Do you guys all want to come? I'll be performing there!" Miyeon asked, as Shuhua nodded without question, making Soojin nod almost immediately after, with Soyeon and Yuqi following, and lastly Minnie, after some convincing and puppy eyes from Miyeon.

"It's settled then, let's have some fun!" Miyeon chirped, as she drank her gatorade wholeheartedly, allowing herself to get carried away into a conversation as Soojin watched the way Shuhua smiled.

+++

Yuqi got her answers quickly, as she heard Minnie's whimpers and groans from the bathroom stall after school.

_"So they're cheating on each other instead of just being happy? Jesus Christ."_ Yuqi sighed, as she quickly walked away from the bathroom.

She figured that things would come crashing down sooner or later, and therefore she would be there to deal with the broken pieces.

It was all just one waiting game, wasn't it?

**Soojin's house:**

Shuhua could feel it, the hunger for Soojin, the desire for the older girl to touch her, to use her as she pleases. As much as Miyeon was nice to her, she couldn't satisfy her in the way that Soojin could.

Soojin stills when she answers the door to Shuhua, who isn't wearing anything except for a thin white shirt.

She knows she shouldn't, but she does it anyways. It was worth the pain, it was worth the suffering, the constriction that she felt in her chest every time she saw Shuhua with Miyeon.

It was worth all of that just to feel close to her, just to have her.

So she asks herself once again: is this lust or is this love?

Soojin doesn't know, and she doesn't care, not when she's on top of the younger girl in seconds.

She doesn't mind falling, for which she can no longer swim out.


End file.
